Soir de Tempête
by SimplyQuiet
Summary: Il aimait les soirs de tempêtes. Quand le tonnerre gronde, que la mer se lève et que ses pensées afflues vers son trajet. Son avenir. Son but. Son idéal. Oh, mais il aimait encore plus les soirs de tempête lorsqu'il pense à ses nakamas. À cet équipage. À cette famille, la sienne. Un SanLu ( Sanji x Luffy ) visible iniquement à la loupe pour ceux qu'y le veulent.


À vrai dire, j'ai toujours aimé les soirs de tempête. Ce grondement sourd, cet faible éclairage, ce vent semblable à un hurlement, cette mer qui bat ses temps, cette pluie qui résonne en suivant le même rythme, ces gouttes d'eau qui filent sur le vitre, ce silence presque religieux. C'est reposant. Nostalgique. Ce sentiment de protection, se désire d'écouter les histoires d'une mer silencieuse. Toutes ces heures perdues à contempler un paysage à la fois si froid et distant, impalpable mais si réel et dangereux. Nombre incalculable de marins y ont perdu la vie. Tout comme j'ai failli perdre la mienne il y a de cela dix ans. Et pourtant, je ne peux détester cette étendue noire. Elle qui semble être ma seule famille, la seule qui me connaisse vraiment. Celle qui possède ma vie entre ses mains. Celle vers qui mes promesses sont dirigées. Celle qui représente mon idéal. Mon but.

C'est idiot, non ? Confier sa vie et ses rêves à celle qui a engloutie les plus hautes montagnes et les plus forts adversaires. Mais je ne m'en fais pas. Car je sais que temps qu'ils seront là, mes nakamas, tout ira bien. Nous ne sommes pas les plus forts, ni les plus futés, ni les plus nombreux, mais nous sommes l'Équipage des Mugiwaras, alors, je ne m'inquiètes pas.

Cette famille, celle de cet équipage, je la préfère presque à la mer. Elle n'est ni reposante, ni calme, ni silencieuse, ni nostalgique, et j'en passe, mais elle est celle qui m'a accueillie, qui ma délivrer de cette tourmente de devoir, celle qui m'a promis de m'amener à mon rêve coûte que coûte. Et puis, je l'aime, cette famille. Et cela malgré le fait que ce soit des abrutis finis ( mais des beautés célestes pour la gente féminin du bateau ). Je me demande bien ce que je serais devenu si ils n'avaient pas débarqué en éclatant le plafond de notre pauvre restaurant. Encore derrière les fourneaux avec ce vieux schnock dans le dos ? Ou alors avec une délicieuse plante qui m'aurait avoué son amour ? Ou peut-être sur mon propre restaurent ? Qui sait, après, je suis auprès d'eux maintenant, et pas autre part.

La pluie glissait le long de ses fines épaules. Aplatissant ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Le froid commençait à engourdir ses membres, le vent lui fouettait le visage. Sa cigarette complètement consumée par le feu semblait tenir avec un rien au bout de ses doigts. C'était accoudé à la rambarde qu'il fixait l'horizon sans fin. Le jeune homme s'était isolé des autres, était sorti de cette pièce où l'on entendait encore les chants joyeux et les rires doux de ses compagnons. Ahh, vraiment, que ferrait-il sans eux ? Le bateau fut poussé lentement par les vagues, comme pour lui répondre. C'est vrai, lui aussi était un nakama, trop souvent oublié. Ce brave bateau qui avait volé pour eux. Que se soit dans les airs ou pour venir les sauver. Ahh, que ferraient-ils sans lui ?

« **Sanji, rentre, tu vas attraper froid ... **»

Mais, dans ses contemplations, il fut perturbé par le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Comment ça, pas de suite à cette phrase ? Comment ça, pas de « qui me ferra à manger si tu tombes malade » ? Comment ça pas de Chopper qui a des baguettes dans le nez et de Robin qui s'y tente ? Comment ça pas de Franky qui danse sur la table, de concours de boisson entre Nami et Zoro ou encore la typique « Y a plus de viande ! Je veux une autre tournée de viande Sanji ! » Comment ça juste une petite phrase presque inquiète ? C'était le monde à l'envers, ma foi. Presque impossible, impensable. Un évènement dans le calendrier, le seul tout les quatre ans !

Le dit Sanji se retourna enfin, avançant de quelques pas vers celui qui l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées et passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux bruns de l'intrus, un franc sourire sur le visage, alors que l'autre faisait une petite moue boudeuse.

« **Allons y Cap'tain ! **»

Oh, vraiment, que ferrait-il sans eux ?


End file.
